Irony Leads to Love
by The Twisted Rose
Summary: She's the Jokers daughter. He's Boy Wonder. What could go wrong there? Rated T for violence. Co-writing with PRINCESSBLOODYMURDER My parts will be out before hers most of the time. OC and Robin
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT Own Batman, Robin, or any of the other persons of the Batman comics, Animated series', or the Batman movies. I do, however, own Antoinette and my friend owns Amelia. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Antoinette's POV<strong>

I'm soo bored!

My name is Antoinette Napier[_**1**_], yes the infamous Joker's daughter. I'm 17 about to be 18. I don't know what to tell you about me. I'm 5'5, blond, have grey eyes, and music is my calling. Oh, and I kinda, sorta, some what have a crush on Robin... Yes THE Boy Wonder. Suprising? Yes. Ironic? Yep.

I just heard a knock on the front door. I live in a big house. Father seems to think having a big house is fun for me. Not when I can't bring my friends over. It's soo lame!

Anyway I hear voices somewhat. I heard my name.

I get up and walk down the stairs. There next to the Penguin is his daughter, I think.

She had black hair with colors in it, like blue, silver, and gold.

"Hello. I'm Antoinette. But you may call me Ana."

"I'm Amelia but you can call me Alex."

"Nice to meet you Ale-" I was cut off by my phone. It's Robin. So not a good time Boy Wonder! "Hello?"

"Hey... is this a bad time?"

"Yea kinda call you back later kay?"

"Ok."

* * *

><p><strong>Robin's POV<strong>

I got bored so I called Ana.

"Hello?" she answered, her voice said this is a bad time.

"Hey, is this a bad time?"

"Yea Kinda call you back later kay?"

"Ok."

"Who was that?" Bruce asked.

"Ana."

"Oh how is she?"

"Fine, I suppose.

"You suppose?"

"Every time I call her she's busy. But this weekend she'll go to the mall with me."

"That sounds fun."

"Yea."

* * *

><p><strong>Kay guys This was a boring chapter but oh well. I just wanted to introduce Antoinette.<strong>

**1- Napier is the Jokers last name in the movies.**


	2. Thoughts

**I don't own anyone but Antoinette and my friend owns Amelia.**

**Antoinetts POV**

Father has kept me home for the past two days planning my 18 birthday party. He wants it to be a masqerade party, but I could care less.

Anyway I'm home alone today. I'm sitting in my room thinking back on the past. Trying to remember a time when my best friend was still here. Before he left with his mentor to go to some place far away. He sped away like he always did.

Sped. Wally. Kid Flash. Last time I saw him I was 14. He's a year older than me. Like Alex. Wally was my second best friend. I don't fell like getting into who the other was. He was like my big brother.

Then I was left with Robin. I met Robin when I was 12. We were never close, but with my best friends gone he was all I had. Then he left me. I soon found out that him and Wally were part of the Teen Titans, a group of heros in Jump City, California[**1**]

They were both living out my dream of being in California. I honstly don't wanna be in NYC anymore[**2**].

**Robin's POV**

Hmm wonder why she won't answer her phone.

She doesn't zone out that much. Maybe her phone's dead. _Maybe she doesn't want to speak to you._ Ugh! Stupid inner thoughts. Why would she not want to speak to me? _Cuz your Batmans sidekick. He is her fathers enemy. There for she shouldn't speak to you._ But...

**Antoinettes POV**

My mind keeps going back to the day Robin and Wally left me. The day the two things I had left that brought me laughter left.

_Beep Beep Beep_

My phone went off. Robin had texted me.

THe text

_We still on for the mall?_

That was sent at 10 o'clock

THen the one just now.

_You not talking to me?_

I texted back that I would be there in 20 minutes.

**20 minutes later-**

After getting a prettied up, meaning getting dressed and doing my make up, I got to the mall.

**Robin's POV**

I sighed looking for Ana. I found her in the food court getting a slice of pepperoni pizza.

She was dressed like she usually would be. A black hoodie that has pink stars on ice blue shirt that was slightly baggy so she would look thinner, a pair of torn skinny jeans, and her favorite ballet flats in black. Her make up was her usual make up. Lime green eyeshadow, and some eyeliner. The only thing that was diffrent about today? Her typical curled hair was straight. Meaning she didn't feel like curling it.

I mean she couldn't hide from the media. Everyone in Gotham knows who she is.

Anotoinette Natalia Napier, daughter of Jack Napier and Jeannie Anderson Napier. Taken in by her mothers best friend, Alissandria Navira.

Unfortunatly that's all Batman could come up with.

But back to me being here to see Ana. I walked up to her and touched her shoulder.

"Ah! Oh, hi Richie."

Only reason she calls me 'Richie' is cause she doesn't like the saying the name Richard, nor does she like saying the name Bruce and all my other friends call me. She says she wants to be diffrent from my other friends.

**Antoinette's POV**

He's wearing the sunglasses again. I hate when he wears those things. He's worn them since he was 13. Since we first met. Not much has changed, except for the fact that he's now taller than me.

"Got your food?"

I looked down at my pepperoni pizza, breadsticks (They always give me too many), and drink.

"Yeah I gots my food. You want anything?"

"Nah, I don' want anything, maybe a drink."

I rolled my eyes knowing he would eat the breadsticks I didn't eat.

"So hows Cali been?"

"It was okay, I've never been to that little town you went to when you were 15 though."

"Really?" 

"Yeah, I was mostly in Jump City."

"Sounds fun."

**[1] Jump City is in California I belive that's what I read.**

**[2] Gotham is near NYC and she live in the border of it.**


	3. Start of a new day

**I DO NOT Own Batman, Robin, or any of the other persons of the Batman comics, Animated series', or the Batman movies. I do, however, own Antoinette and my friend owns Amelia. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Antoinettes POV<strong>

I was in the mansion that my mom and I lived in with her friend. Even now I am treated like a princess. My eighteenth birthday would soon be here and everybody wants it to be a masquerade. But I could care less.

I do enjoy masquerades but I wasn't in the mood for that right now.

I'm to busy thinking about my time with the old team. I was what Batman called a double agent... Meaning I got information from the villians and gave it to the heros. Father never found out.

The only person who found out was Trouble, my mothers friends son Aiden. Why did I call him trouble, cause he was always in trouble. Just like he would sometimes call me Porcelain, I have a small obsession with porcelain things especially if it looks like it belongs in the Victorian Era. OR even before that.

The first time I was ever called Porcelain I was 14. I had just met the members of the group. Then I was more of a tomboy. Short hair, clothes that didn't quite fit right. The reason I was called Porcelain was cause of my pale skin. I've always been really pale.

But anyway back to the old team. There was Superboy, Conner. Conner was like a brother to me. He tried to protect me when I couldn't defend myself. He was my best friend.

Then there was Flash. Also one of my best friends. He was there to make me laugh when I just wanted to throw things out the window, or at my $200 mirror. He was once my crush but that changed.

Artemis she was a bit crazy, we weren't that close. I ranted to her most of the time. She would rant to me sometimes, other than that we never spoke.

Megan what can I honestly say about her? She was alright. Not my best friend but she was there for me when Conner left.

Then theres Roy, granted he wasn't part of the team that long. He was like the older brother I didn't want.

Finally Richard. Robin. We didn't start out as friends. He wanted to know why I was there. The Jokers daughter in the Hall of Justice. So we didn't get off to a great start. He didn't trust me completely. And I don't know if he should've at all.

And now I don't even know where I stand with the Justice League. I didn't betray them I just kind of stopped listening to what they said and they have stopped speaking to me I guess.

Oh it's almost seven thirty, I should get going or I'll be late for my last day of school until winter break is over. Ugh I hate school. i can't wait until I'm completely done with it. I wonder if Aiden is going today?

* * *

><p><em>Ok guys I know it's been forever but it's here now right? Anyway I've been sick and haven't been able to post on anything cuz tbeing sick messes up my creativity . Later! :P<em>


End file.
